Some Interesting Matches
by Aleskris
Summary: Lavender and Parvati cook up a matchmaking device for the Gryffindor house. Find out what happens when some interesting matches are chosen.
1. The Finished Results

Some Interesting Matches

Summary: Lavender and Parvati cook up a matchmaking device for the Gryffindor House. Find out what happens when some interesting matches are chosen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.

A/N: Although the first chapter makes it appear to be, this story is not primarily about Lavender and Parvati. Also, tell me who you want to get together in this story, and maybe I'll think about it. Although I already have some ideas…

Some Interesting Matches 

Lavender and Parvati squealed happily. "It's finally done!" shrieked Parvati. "Now we can post the matches on the common room board!"

"But first – " Lavender glanced around the common room to make sure no one was listening, " – let's take a look at who got who."

Parvati grinned as Lavender opened the first page…

But before we go any further, let me backtrack. For the past week or so, Lavender and Parvati had been working on a plan they deemed brilliant. It would take some clever planning, but it would all be worth it in the end.

All they had to do was take a lock of hair from each person they were including in the experiment and drop it into a potion of boiling water and Pixie powder.

Then, they would drop a sheet of blank parchment into the mixture. After letting it soak for one night, they would fish the parchment out and – voila!

It would contain each and every person's "perfect match." Or… at least that was how it was supposed to work. But Lavender and Parvati, not to mention the entire Gryffindor student body, who had each donated a lock of hair for curiosity's sake, were in for a surprise.

Lavender and Parvati gasped simultaneously as they read the first match.

Harry / Ginny 

"But she's an entire year younger than him!" was Lavender's comment. "Like that would ever work. Not." The next match was even stranger.

Ron / Hermione 

"Like that will ever happen either! Those two fight more then anyone I've ever met." Lavender commented again.

Dean / Parvati 

Parvati breathed a sigh of relief. "'Least Dean's good-looking. I was afraid I might get Colin Creevey or someone!"

Neville / Lavender 

"Neville??! How'd I get Neville?? There must be some mistake!" Lavender was outraged. Parvati tried to look sympathetic, although she felt like laughing. She could just picture the perfectly primped Lavender dancing with, of all people, Neville.

"And wait 'till Neville sees the results!" Lavender was now moaning. "I'm gonna die," she was practically sobbing.

Parvati looked around the now empty common room and realized it was about four o'clock in the morning.

"Looks like we'll have to read the rest of the results in the morning. Anyway, at least Neville won't see them for at least another three hours," she said comfortingly as she tacked the results to the bulletin board.

"I should have known," Lavender was still wailing, "Professor Trelawney predicted fate would throw something dreadfully _awful_ my way! Oh, why couldn't it just have been death or something?"

A few minutes later the two girls headed for bed, one waiting happily for morning and the other dreading it.

A/N: Thx for the reviews, everyone! REMEMBER: Just because the two people were paired together with the match potion does NOT mean they will necessarily come to like each other. It might go an entire different way, you never know. Also, hardly anyone said who they did want to get together...

Reviewer Comments:

starsgoblind: Thanks! But... I've decided the first two pairings (not all of them, just these two) are going to work out, although it might take a while.

Motosuwa-Hideki: The year, the year, how could I forget the year? Sorry about that. (And thanks for showing me the mistake!) It's placed in the sixth year. Oh well. Oliver/Angelina is a cute pairing. Though I do like Fred or George/Angelina better.

luvsirius: Thanks! Just remember Lavender/Neville might not work out... you never know... :)

And thanks to the rest of my reviewers!

Last comments: Please stay tuned and REVIEW. Also, if you liked this story, please check out my other two stories: Death at Durmstrang and An Anonymous Letter. (An Anonymous Letter is my favorite. Please check it out! And, of course, review!)


	2. Morning

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 2: Morning

Harry Potter sat up in bed and yawned. Groping around on the nightstand for his glasses, he found them and put them on. He looked around as his vision cleared and realized all of the other beds in the boy's dorm were empty.

With the clear of his vision his mind cleared as well. "Oh! The results!" he exclaimed as he realized what he had forgotten.

Herapidly changed from his pajamas into his school robes and ran down the stairs. It seemed the entire Gryffindor House had beaten him to the Common Room.

Pushing through a crowd of animatedly talking fifth year girls, he caught snatches of the conversation:  
"Marla – you got Colin Creevey!" and "Ginny, I CAN'T BELIEVE who you got!!!"

Finally he made it to the common board. Taking a deep breath that sounded a little like "Please somebody decent," Harry lifted his eyes up to the page and read the very first line:

Harry / Ginny 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It hadn't been Luna Lovegood or Marla Dustin. But… wait a second – it was Ginny. Ginny _Weasley_. As in Ron's _little sister_. This could be awkward.

Across the room, Ron sat staring stunned into the fire. "Hermione?" he was muttering to himself. "That could never happen. She could never like _me_. Oh, no. This could be awkward.

A few feet above Harry's head, Ginny sat in the girl's dormitory alone. After seeing Harry read the match results, she had fled to safety. She had no idea how he would take it. Would he begin to like her? Doubtful. Or would he be disappointed that he had gotten "Ron's little sister"? She had no idea what would happen. All Ginny knew was that this could be awkward.

Hiding in a corner of the library, Hermione sat sitting behind a dozen books. As she stared at the writing in a book without really seeing it, her mind was rapidly processing the day's events. _By now Ron has to have seen it, _she was thinking_. Why did this have to happen? Ron could never like _me_. This is DEFINETELY going to be awkward._

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


	3. Unfogging the Future

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 3: Unfogging the Future

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were interrupted from their thoughts as the bell rung for their first class.

Ginny, for the first time ever, was thankful she was a year below Harry. This would make avoiding him a lot easier.

Ron and Hermione, however, were a different story. They had their very first class, Trelawney's, together. As Ron walked to Trelawney's loft with Harry, he cursed who ever had decided to make "Unfogging the Future" a requirement to graduate from Hogwarts undoubtedly not be taking the course with Ron and Harry.

Hermione was having similar thoughts as she left the library for the upstairs loft. Thinking about Ron, she didn't realize Ginny was in front of her until she smacked right into her.

"Oh! Sorry Hermione!" Ginny apologized. "I didn't see you." Hermione bent to pick up her Arithmancy book as she said, "That's alright. It was my fault, too."

Both girls were so preoccupied with their own thoughts, they didn't notice how anxious the other one was.

A few minutes later, Hermione arrived in the loft, flushed and breathing hard. "Sorry I'm late," she announced without looking at Ron. "I ran into Ginny – literally."

"Take a seat, take a seat," Professor Trelawney told her, gesturing towards the empty one beside Ron. Ignoring the Professor, Hermione swung around and took a seat alone by the window.

"Now that everyone is here," Trelawney continued. "We will be doing a rather… unique activity today. I will call out your partners – each group will have two boys and two girls – and the groups will move their tables together. Once we have completed this, I will give you your instructions to begin. First group: Neville, Ron, Lavender, and…" Trelawney looked around for another girl and found Hermione sitting alone. "…and Hermione," she finished.

She continued calling out various people, but neither Ron, Hermione, Lavender, nor Neville heard anything else. Instead, they just moved their tables together. Hermione sat down next to Neville, across from Ron. They all spent the next few minutes staring at their hands as Trelawney finished calling out groups.

Neville, the only one not looking at his hands, was instead staring at Lavender, who refused to look at him.

"Now that you are all in your groups," said Trelawney, "we can begin today's activity. As everyone should know by now, one's eyes are the key to one's soul. A true seer, like I, can tell you your deepest thoughts just by looking into your eyes."

Oh, no, thought Ron. I don't like where this is going. "Today we are all going to try this. Now, look into the person's eyes sitting right across from you and tell them what you see."

Hermione reluctantly raised her eyes to Ron's. "Ron," she said in a strangled voice. When he didn't say anything in return, the two sat in silence for the next few minutes. An extremely awkward silence.

"So… Hermione… how has your day been so far?" Ron was hinting. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"OK," she replied, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. "So did you see anything?" she asked, meaning did he see anything "seer-like" in her eyes.

"Yeah-I-saw-the-results," Ron said quickly, his words tumbling over each other. "I meant my…you did? What…what did you…?" Hermione realized he had thought she was referencing the common board matches.

A/N: And I'm going to leave you here, with no idea what's going to happen. Sorry! Also, sorry if there's any errors, typing a story and talking on the phone at the same time is a bit hard. But… maybe I'll update a little faster if you tell me what you think… hinthint :)


	4. An Unlikely Twist

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 4: An Unlikely Twist

Disclaimer: I think I've been forgetting to put these on my other chapters. Can you be reported for that? Uh-oh, I hope not. Well, if I really have been forgetting them, here's my disclaimer for all those chapters, also. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And since I'm obviously not J.K. Rowling, it's pretty safe to say I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok, well, you guys definitely told me what you thought (Thanks! I love you all!) So, without further ado, Chapter 4!

Ron's face was the color of his hair as he realized his mistake. Hermione's face, in contrast, was white with anticipation.

But Ron was stubborn. And also scared out of his wits. The last time he had felt this scared was when a giant brain had been attacking him.

"Well…what did…_you_ think?" asked Ron, not wanting to go first. Hermione, however, obviously felt the same way. "You first," she said.

"No, you first," Ron said in return.

"No, you go…Ron, were acting like a couple of five year olds! Let's just go at the same time. Ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Ok, then. One…two…three."

"I LIKED THEM!" Hermione thundered as Ron didn't say anything. Quite a few heads turned at her outburst.

Trelawney stood up (which didn't look all that different from when she was sitting down) and interrupted Ron and Hermione's "conversation."

"Ok, everyone, the stars are telling me class is over (actually the bell had rung) so be sure to have a roll of parchment on what you saw in your partner's eyes done by Tuesday."

All throughout Trelawney's announcement, Ron had been grinning like a fool. This, of course, grated on Hermione's nerves since she still didn't know how he felt about the results.

Was he grinning because a girl like her had actually thought they might have a chance? Or… was he grinning because he had liked them too?

It was hard to tell with Ron. Plus, there was the fact that he had remained silent instead of saying what he felt.

Hermione watched Ron as he gathered up his books and parchment, still grinning. He didn't say anything until they were back in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I liked the results too," he said, making Hermione melt. Well, maybe she could forgive him for not saying anything after all.

"So…since we both liked them…" Ron had found his Gryffindor courage. "Then…do you want to…uh…be my…"Ron continued, trying to find the right words.

Hermione, however, saved him from this as she shouted "YES!" this time not caring who heard her.

But perhaps she should have cared. Because Lavender sat in the corner, hanging on to every word. Unhappy with her result of Neville, and jealous of the "couple's" happiness, she decided she was going to ruin it. And wait until they saw what exactly she was cooking up this time…

A/N: Sorry for the short and blah chapter…I guess you could say I needed a bridge chapter (Thank you, Lily, for my new vocabulary word!) And I know what Lavender said was pretty corny, but I needed a twist. Also, REMEMBER that the story is not primarily about Ron and Hermione, either. I definitely am going to have a few chapters on Harry and Ginny and a few other couples. Actually, I'm trying to decide if Harry and Ginny will work out or not…what do you guys think?

Reviewer Comments: (I hit 20 reviews on Chapter 3! Thx to everyone!)

Roe Merrifield (freespirit65 :Hopefully it will get very interesting... especially with the"twist." :) And... I guess everyone likes to leave cliffies because... actually that's a good question.

tigerlilies : Oh, dear Lily, you need help. (Uh, Jennie-poo??) What are you talking about Fred and George? They aren't in this story. Are you talking about An Anonymous Letter? To everyone else: Who knows with her?

Lady Jellybean : I'm glad!

Luvsirius: Read this sentence in Chapter 3: "As Ron walked to Trelawney's loft with Harry, he cursed who ever had decided to make "Unfogging the Future" a requirement to graduate from Hogwarts undoubtedly not be taking the course with Ron and Harry."

Claire (cmercersprint.ca:Good idea... Actually I was already thinking about doing that for another story. I'll have to keep you posted.

bahjcb :That's for sure!

Andthanks to everyone else who reviewed, I love you all!And please review this chapter, also. I want to knowwhat you think!


	5. An Emergency Meeting

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 5: An Emergency Meeting

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter. But let me check again…nope. Still don't.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room after Divinations to find Hermione and Ron doing Trelawney's essay together.

"Well, I guess you two made up," he said, causing both of them to blush fiercely.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Hermione asked, wanting to share her news with a girl.

"Nah," said Ron. "Why do you care?"

"Oh, no reason. Just haven't seen her in a while, is all." At this, Ron had a revelation. "Hey… who'd she get for that match thing?"

When Harry didn't answer, Hermione got up and looked at the results. "HARRY!!!"

"Jeez, Hermione, you don't have to yell. He's standing right there," said Ron.

"No, I mean, that's who Ginny got. Harry!" corrected Hermione. For a full minute, the trio stared at each other in silence.

Ron was the first to break the silence. "Well, good then, I always thought you'd be good for her."

Leaning in closer so as not to be heard, Harry asked, "So… what do I do?"

In the corner, Lavender chuckled, making the trio jumped as they noticed her for the first time.

"Well, duh," Lavender said rudely. "You should ask her out. She's hiding in the girl's dormitory right now, listening to every word."

Before anyone could say anything else, Dean and Parvati came through the portrait hole hand in hand.

"Hey everybody," Dean said proudly. Parvati smiled at his side. "Professor McGonagall stopped us in the hall and said next block is cancelled. We're supposed to report to the Great Hall immediately. She didn't sound too worried, though. Actually, she sounded excited."

"We'd better go," replied Ron told Hermione.

As Dean, Parvati, Hermione, and Ron left, the only ones remaining in the Gryffindor Tower were Harry and Lavender. And Ginny, of course.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in the direction of the girl's dormitory. When there was no answer, Lavender cruelly laughed again.

"Did you really think she was going to come down after being humiliated like that?"

"After _you_ humiliated her," Harry said defensively. His defensive tone surprised not only Ginny and Lavender, but himself as well.

Lavender smiled, although the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "So you like the little girl? Hmm…surprising. I think that –"

But Harry was saved from knowing exactly what Lavender thought as she fell stunned to the floor.

Ginny put her wand back in her robes and stepped past the unconscious Lavender. "Was she getting annoying or what?" Ginny asked the dumbfounded and visibly gaping Harry.

Taking his hand, as he unable to move himself, she led him to the portrait hole and out of the Gryffindor Tower.

"C'mon, Harry, we'd better hurry or we'll be late for the meeting."

A/N: Another cliffie, sorry guys! All in all, I thought this was a pretty good chapter. Lavender is now officially the bad guy, and Ginny stunned her when she got a bit annoying. (Heehee that was my favorite part). Just remember: the more reviews I get, the faster I try to update. I was actually hoping to hit 30 before I wrote this chapter. So, bye for now, and don't forget to _review_! See ya next chapter.

I don't have much time, so here'stwo quickreview comments:

squeeky-toy-123 : Thanks! Oh, don't worry, you'll see what I have planned for Neville... :)

SilverRaiine : I would if I could, but since this is based in the sixth book, Fred/Katie and George/Angelina is pretty impossible.

Thanks to the rest of my reviewers!


	6. A Strange Visitor

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 6: A Strange Visitor

Disclaimer: Nah… still don't own Harry Potter.

Neville sat by himself in the Great Hall, waiting for the meeting to start. When the seats were finally filled up, Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Hello, everyone, and thank you for attending our meeting. I assure you it will be quick, so you may return to your classes as I am sure you wholly desire to. As a few of you know, our old Professor Lockhart executed a faulty memory charm about 4 or 5 years ago. When the charm backfired, he had to be sent to St. Mungo's wonderful facility because of the disastrous results. With the help of St. Mungo's doctors and nurses, he slowly regained his memory. After a year or so of this, his memory was completely restored and he was able to leave the wizarding hospital."

Neville noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchange looks.

"Then he publicly admitted that he, in essence, 'stole' other people's accomplishments and made them his own. The year he confessed, witches and wizards everywhere despised him for what he had done. But as the next year progressed and he continued righting his wrongs, not to mention doing numerous other good deeds, the public began to accept him again. Soon he became just as popular as he was before – but this time it was truthfully. Years have passed in this same manner, continuing right up until today. Now you are probably wondering why I have just told you this story."

Several heads nodded.

"Well, may I introduce to you with utmost respect, our returning Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart."

Instead of wild applause, there was only dumbfounded silence. Neville wasn't sure what to think. Lockhart had always made Neville feel inferior, with his white white teeth and perfect gold hair.

But as a few of the female students and teachers began to clap, Lockhart himself entered the Great Hall. Neville noticed Snape scowling as Lockhart took the seat beside him.

"Now, you may return to your classes," continued Dumbledore. "Because some of you had Defense Against The Dark Arts next period, I felt I would re-introduce Professor Lockhart to you, as a changed man. You are dismissed."

Students and teachers alike stood at Dumbledore's words. Neville watched Lockhart take his own sweet time fixing his perfect golden hair and deep blue robes.

Snape noticeably grimaced beside him. Neville guessed it was because yet another fool, and for the _second_ time notwithstanding, had stolen his job right out from under his crooked nose.

If it was a pixie it would have bit him, as Neville's grandmother always said.

Neville jumped as his name was called through the crowd of students. Turning around, he peered around heads and bodies until he found the person calling his name.

But… it couldn't be, Neville thought confusedly. Cho Chang, one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school, calling _my_ name?

A/N: Sorry it was another short/crummy chapter. It was hard for me to figure out how to introduce Lockhart. And yes, I know, another cliffie. But I figured out the answerto whoever asked me why everybody loves to leave cliffies: we do it so you keep reading AND review. So why don't we try this out? Leave a review telling me what you think Cho wants, who is going to go out, basically what's going to happen. Thanks toeveryone for reviewing and Happy Holidays!

OneQuick Reviewer Comment

Augurey Song (formerly luvsirius) : Yes, every Gryffindor had a lock of hair in the potion. But -- because of the way the potion worked, a 7th year's _current_ (not life long) "perfect match" wouldnot be a 1st year's. Get what I'm saying?


	7. Cho and Neville!

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 7: Cho and Neville?!

A/N: Sorry it has taken me such a loooong time to update, but the holidays have been CRAZY. Feels like I haven't rested in a year. Which brings me to… it's 2005! Happy New Year everybody! Don't forget the tradition of making New Year's resolutions… and of course the tradition of losing them. And here's Chapter 7!

Harry looked at Ginny across the table after the meeting had ended. "What class do you have next?"

"Potions," she said, making a face. "And today Snape will be even worse because of Lockhart." Harry winced, feeling her pain.

"I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts," he told her. "Should be interesting, with Lockhart and all."

"Yeah. You'll have to tell me all about it!" said Ginny, blushing as she heard her enthusiastic tone.

"I will!" replied Harry, blushing as he heard his own enthusiastic tone of voice.

Standing at the doors waiting for Harry, Ron and Hermione watched Harry and Ginny each go red in turn.

"It's funny how they are so oblivious to each other," observed Hermione.

"Yeah, I know," said Ron in a superior tone. "He needs to stop being so afraid and ask her out already."

Hermione laughed at the irony of Ron's statement. "What?" he asked confusedly, wondering why she was laughing.

At the Ravenclaw table, a blushing Neville was talking to Cho Chang.  
"Uh… sure I will…" he said.

"Great!" Cho replied enthusiastically.

Neville watched her leave. He couldn't believe the prettiest girl in school had just asked him to tutor her in herbology. And he would start tonight!

But Neville's face turned pale as a new thought dawned on him… he was tutoring the prettiest girl in school… what was he going to say, how was he going to act?!

Neville needed advice, and fast. He looked around for someone who could teach him how to act around her in his next class.

The only Gryffindor male left in the Great Hall was Ron Weasley, so he quickly made his way over to him.

"Hey, Neville," Ron said in his new superior voice. Now that he had Hermione, he thought himself an expert on girls and dating.

The three Gryffindors walked to Defense Against The Dark Arts together, each of them thinking very different thoughts.

A/N: So how many of you thought Cho was asking Neville out at first? A special thanks to the few of you who have stuck w/ me and reviewed frequently: Augurey Song and Roe Merrifeld, especially. And of course the 20 of you who have me on your author alert watch list thing! I love you all!

Reviewer Comments:

Roe Merrifeld and Silver Raiine (I combined the two): Yes, writer's block is evil, and thanks for bearing with me through the holidays!

Em: Thank you! And those are two of my favorite ships, also.

Prongs-gurl202113: Actually, you're wrong. I didn't say reviewers love cliffies, I said writers love to leave cliffies. Reread this: "But I figured out the answer to whoever asked me why everybody loves to leave cliffies: we do it so you keep reading AND review."

And of course, Augurey Song: I was referring to the saying, "If it was a snake it would have bit him." That's always the way I heard it, never in the right grammar. But maybe I just heard wrong? Because your changes definitely do sound better.


	8. A Dating Disaster

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 8: A Dating Disaster

A/N: OK, applause please, this has got to be my longest chapter I've ever written! Enjoy!

When Harry walked into the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, he looked around for Ron. When he couldn't find him, he took a seat beside Seamus. He would have sat beside Dean, but he was sitting beside Parvati. (A/N: The room was arranged with desks in pairs).

Hmm… it was as if everyone had been pairing off lately. Hey, even Ron had landed himself a girlfriend!

"OK, everyone. Welcome to Defense Against The Dark Arts –" Lockhart broke off as Ron, Hermione, and Neville entered the room.

"Because it is my first day, I will allow tardies," Lockhart continued with a flourish of his robes as he walked from side to side.

Harry tuned him out as he watched Lavender beckon Hermione over, an anxious look in her eyes. When Hermione sat down next to Lavender, Ron and Neville took the last remaining pair of desks.

Lockhart droned on, and Harry tuned him back in. "We will be beginning our unit with flotbourishes, continuing on to…"

Harry sighed. Borrrrrrring. If only Ginny were in this class, he thought to himself.

In the back of the room unheard by Lockhart, Neville told Ron his dilemma. "Well, you've come to the right man," Ron told Neville superiorly. (A/N: Since when does Ron refer to himself as a man?!)

"I'll give you some pointers that'll make her like you in no time…" Neville nodded his head eagerly.

"First of all, let her know who's boss. The man, not the woman. You're the alpha dog, and she's the…" Ron racked his brain, searching for the right word. What do they call in-superior female dogs? "and she's… not," he finished lamely.

"Women like it when the man takes control. Make sure she has absolutely no part in the decision making. Also… put some cologne or after-shave or something on. Women _love_ men who smell good." He thought for a few minutes, sucking on his quill.

"And tell her all the good things about you. Just kind of mention things every once and a while. That'll impress her. And… one last thing. Keep mentioning Cedric and how sorry you are about what happened and what a great guy he was. That'll show her that you're thoughtful and compassionate. Women _love_ sensitive men."

Neville nodded again. "Ok… I think I've got it all. Thanks for –" Both boys jumped as the bell rang. Class had just flown by. And all Lockhart had was talk.

Neville picked up his books and walked quickly up to the Gryffindor Tower. He only had about five minutes to get ready for his meeting with Cho!

Neville frantically looked around the boy's dormitory for some cologne. Finally, he spotted a bottle lying on Ron's trunk. Ron won't mind if I use a little, he reasoned as he spritzed himself all over.

Unfortunately, Neville failed to notice the Christmas tag attached to it that read, "To Hermione".

Four and a half minutes later, Neville sat in the library waiting for Cho. Finally, Cho arrived, looking flushed but gorgeous (of course).

"Thanks so much for doing this, Neville. I really appreciate – hey – what's that smell?" Cho breathed in deeply and wound up coughing. "It smells like… flowers. Too – cough – many flowers."

Neville gasped as he realized the smell was him! So that explained the cloud of flowery smell that had been following him around. "Uh… it must be the new scent the library's trying out. Supposed to… uh… help you learn or something." (A/N: Of all the lame excuses. Ron would die. Although he isn't much better…)

"Oh," Cho shrugged. "All it makes me do is cough. But anyway… I'm really having trouble with Chapter Four –"

Neville cut her off in his macho-man voice: "We'll start on Chapter One."

"But Chapter One's easy! I need help on Chapter –"

Neville cut her off again, this time even more firmly. "_We'll start on Chapter One._" Cho fell silent and opened her Herbology book. Neville grinned with excitement. Ok, so maybe the cologne was a bit much, but Ron's method seemed to be working now.

"Read the first paragraph silently. By the way, I got this question correct before anyone else," Neville told her, trying to worm a little of his accomplishments into the conversation.

"Good for you," Cho muttered sarcastically. Neville missed the sarcasm and grinned even wider. How could he ever thank Ron?

Cho finished reading the first paragraph and told Neville what it meant. It was correct, of course. How could anyone get anything from the first chapter wrong?

"Ok, I did it. But Neville, I have a test on Chapter Four tomorrow and I really don't understand it –"

Neville cut her off yet again. "No! First we'll do Chapter One, then Chapter Two, then Chapter Three, and _then_ we'll do Chapter Four."  
"But that doesn't make any sense! I understand Chapter's One through Three!" retaliated Cho.

"Just – do it. I'm your tutor, not the other way around." Neville ordered her. When Cho sighed deeply and got to work on the second paragraph, Neville almost leaped for joy. Ron had been right! This new macho-power thing was great!

But Neville tried not to sound too joyous as he said, "I'm sorry about Cedric. He was a great guy." Cho stiffened at Neville's comment.

"Please. I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay to miss him – we all do."

Cho was obviously livid by now. Who would have known the sweet-faced little Neville boy would turn out to be such a bossy, arrogant, insensitive idiot? She thought furiously.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Cho repeated angrily.

"It's ok, Cho. He would have wanted you to talk about it. He always –"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I don't need tutoring, not with you!"

Cho quickly gathered her books and ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Neville.

A/N: Aw… how sad. Poor Neville. He just doesn't get it. Guess that's what you get for taking advice from Ron. (Lily's comment: Ron has the emotional depth of a teaspoon!) But we all still love him. And Neville. Yeah, I know, I said Neville's predicament would get better soon. But I also said EVENTUALLY. As in, within the next 5 or 6 chapters.

Also, as of now, I'm at 56 reviews! Thank you guys so much! And, Augurey, notice I reviewed 2 of your stories: read the Innocent Eyes review especially. To the rest of you: I try to read at least one of everyone's stories. But don't worry if I haven't gotten to you yet. It's probably because your stories are so bad they don't deserve a review! Kidding! But... if you'd like me to read some of your stories and I haven't yet, let me know. Please, though, CHECK first.

But remember, when you review my story, please try to keep it about my story. You can thank me for reviewing you or ask me to, but please don't let that be all you say.

And one last reviewer comment:

Alli-baby: Thank you so much for your onslaught (did I spell that right?) of reviews. Feel free to do it again. And again and again and again! Also, I reviewed one or two (I can't remember how many) of your stories.

See everyone next time!


	9. An Affair!

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 9: An Affair!

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I own nothing.

During the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Ron and Neville weren't the only ones not paying attention. On the right side of the room, Lavender and Hermione were deep in conversation.

"Hermione…" Lavender began shakily. "I hate having to tell you this, but… I just can't keep it a secret any longer. I…" Lavender trailed off, her eyes full of sadness.

"What?" prompted Hermione. "Just tell me."

"Ron… Ron…" yet again, Lavender was unable to finish. But bravely, she continued. "Ron kissed me."

Hermione's jaw visibly dropped. "What?!" She would have laughed it off if not for Lavender's sincere tone.

"Hermione –" Lavender's voice chocked on guilty unshed tears. "- I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe it…" Hermione was in shock, but she had to know. "Did you- did you kiss him back?"

But the bell rang and Lavender fled, sobbing.

Hermione watched Lavender flee the room, still in shock. She turned around to look at what Ron was doing and glimpsed Neville gather his books and sprint out of the room, robes flying.

Ron looked up and caught Hermione's eye, grinning arrogantly. Who does he think he is?? Hermione thought angrily.

So she did the only thing she could think of doing: she grabbed all of her books and fled the room.

Ron, wondering what Hermione's problem was, gathered all of his books and ran out of the room after her. Unfortunately, she had gotten a head start and Ron had no idea where she had gone.

Grimacing, he chose to go right. Maybe she had gone to the Gryffindor Tower?

Hermione ducked into a bathroom, wanting – no, needing – to be alone. This, however, wasn't the case as she realized she had ducked into Moaning Myrtle's restroom.

She didn't have time to find a different restroom, however. Seconds after she realized this was Moaning Myrtle's restroom, her eyes flooded and she began to sob – great, big, heaving sobs. You know the ones – when you can't quite get enough breaths and it feels like the world has just crashed onto your shoulders.

Back in Lockhart's classroom, Harry looked around confusedly. Why had everyone just ran out of the classroom? Oh, well. None of that was important. He had other things on his mind – such as a certain redhead.


	10. A Betraying Letter

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 10: A Betraying Letter

Disclaimer: Stop reminding me! No, I don't own Harry Potter.

"Dora-dum," Ron gave the password to the Fat Lady. But when the portrait hole swung open, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found Lavender, sitting comfortably in the armchair across from the Gryffindor fire.

But before he could turn around and exit the tower, Lavender called his name.

"Lavender, I can't talk right now, I'm looking for Hermione."

Again, he turned to leave, and again, she stopped him. "It's about her." This stopped him in his tracks much more effectively.

"What about her?"

"Ron…" Lavender's eyes were full of concern. "Just… read this."  
Taking the envelope out of her hand, he unfolded the letter inside.

_Dearest Viktor,_

_I'm happy to hear you are doing so well in all of your classes! It is much more uninteresting here at Hogwarts. Remember Lavender and Parvati's matchmaking I told you about? Well… and you are going to laugh so hard at this… I received Ron Weasley! (He's the one with the red hair. Remember, he almost failed Potions last year?) I felt so bad for him, I pretended I fancied him! He practically thinks he owns me now. I suppose that's Ron for you. But don't worry Viktor, no one could ever come close to replacing you. I have to cut this letter short, though – Ron is coming down from the boy's dormitory. And I wouldn't want him to see this!_

_Yours always,_

_Hermione_

Ron gazed down at the letter in shock. "How could she have written this?" he murmured to himself. If it had not been signed in her hand, he would have laughed it off.

"I'm so, so sorry about this, Ron." But Ron's sadness quickly turned to anger – he was a redhead, after all.

"I'll show her! Pretending! What a great friend she is!" Quickly he turned to Lavender.

"Would you like to go to dinner, now?" he asked her.

"Are – are you sure?" Lavender replied hesitantly.

Ron nodded decisively. "Positive."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Lavender said, taking his hand.

Together, they left the tower and headed down to the Great Hall.

A/N: Oh, no. What's going to happen now?? Okay, guys, I'm thinking of cutting this story off soon. Maybe in about 12 to 15 chapters? It just seems this story seems to have lost interest. Even I have been slacking writing it. But if everyone wants me to keep writing, no problem. Just tell me what you think.

Reviewer Comments:

Athena Carlow: That's okay, thanks for reviewing! By the way, read this sentence CAREFULLY: "As Ron walked to Trelawney's loft with Harry, he cursed who ever had decided to make "Unfogging the Future" a requirement to graduate from Hogwarts undoubtedly not be taking the course with Ron and Harry."

Augurey Song: Thanks, dah-ling!

And, of course, thanks to everyone else! See ya next chapter.


	11. Regretful Rumors

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 11: Regretful Rumors

Disclaimer: Yesterday the most amazing thing happened to me… J.K. Rowling gave me all of the rights to her books. Too bad it was all a dream.

As Harry was walking out of the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom, he collided with someone walking into it.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… just dropped my Hogwarts: A History book. I'm pretending to read it so Hermione will get off my case."

Harry laughed. He knew the feeling.

"Ginny, I forgot to tell you. I beat Ron in wizard's chess earlier! That's a first."

Ginny laughed. It was funny how Harry was so good at everything, yet he could never beat Ron at a simple chess game.

"If you can't even beat Ron at wizard's chess, you'd never last in our family. Ron's the worst one! I, of course, hold the record… I've been undefeated for as long as I can remember."

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. He just felt so comfortable with Ginny. He knew there was no motive behind the playful arrogance, no hidden reasons for becoming friends with him. It was a lot like the way he felt with Ron and Hermione. Except with Ginny there was something different; something he couldn't—

Harry's thoughts were interrupted as someone yelled his name. "Harry!"

He turned to find Parvati looking desperate. "I need to speak with you. Now."

Harry turned back to Ginny. "…I'll guess I'll see you later."

"Sure."

Parvati motioned to Harry to follow her into an empty classroom. "There's something I need to tell you."

At the Gryffindor lunch table, Hermione sat quietly. She had come prepared to forgive Ron. That is, as long as he promised he would never make a mistake like that ever again.

When Ron walked into the Great Hall hand in hand with Lavender, however, Hermione changed her mind pretty quickly.

Obviously Lavender had chosed Ron over hurting Hermione. And Ron… Hermione could no longer even stand the thought of Ron.

Ron eyed Hermione as he pulled Lavender's chair out for her. "Looks like we were just a big joke, huh?" he asked Hermione, meaning that she had considered them in this way.

She, however, took it as he was saying she had been a big joke to him. This almost pushed Hermione to tears… but not quite. _I will not cry for someone so insensitive and arrogant_, she told herself, staring down at her baked potato resolutely.

Calmly she placed her fork and knife onto her plate, stood up, and walked stiffly out of the Great Hall. Only as soon as she reached the Girls' Dorm and slid under her covers with a pillow did she let the tears finally come.

A/N: I am soooooo sorry I have taken so long to get another chapter up. Thwacks self on head This semester has just been so crazy, I haven't had time to do much of anything.

I'd like to thank the people who have stuck with me, kept me on their Author Alert list... without you guys I... well, I wouldn't be thanking you.

Reviewer Comments:

Arothna: I'm dreadfully sorry, but... I'm definitely aiming forHarry and Ginnyto get put together. And by then Lavender will be out of the picture, so we won't have to deal with any of her stunts... hopefully. And... an exchange student from the U.S.? I'm sorry, but it does sound stupid. Only very talented authors can pull that off.

Augurey Song: Hmm... what a trulyspiffing idea from atruly spiffingreviewer... you've given me an idea.

And thank you to everyone else who has given me such wonderful reviews! I love you all!


	12. Finally Getting Somewhere

Some Interesting Matches

Chapter 12: Finally Getting Somewhere

Disclaimer: Who actually thinks J.K.R. is going to write a story on a FAN site? I just don't understand why we need these things.

Harry looked around the empty classroom Parvati had pulled him into.

"What's going on?" He asked her curiously.

Parvati quickly checked the outside hall to make sure no one was listening, then closed the door and locked it. (Not that simply locking it would do much good, of course. It just made her feel better).

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione lately?" Parvati's eyes kept darting to the door. She looked nervous, almost scared.

"No, not really. Are they having a fight?"

Parvati was silent for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "Harry… you have to swear not to tell anyone I told you this. I'm sure Lavender will guess, but… it can't hurt to try."

Harry looked at her confusedly. "Huh?"

Parvati sighed as she began telling Harry what Lavender had done (and was still doing).

Several minutes later, Harry looked at her in shock. "I can't believe I didn't notice anything! And Ron actually thought Hermione wrote the letter? He should know Hermione would never do that."

There was another silence as both students wondered what to do next.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "I guess the only way to fix this mess is to straight out tell them."

Parvati nodded, her hand on the doorknob. " Just remember – _I didn't tell you_."

A second later she was gone. Harry waited a few minutes to exit the room, knowing she would appreciate it.

Harry found Ron in the Great Hall, his arm around Lavender. Harry sighed disgustedly. How could Ron be so stupid?

"Ron! It's a lie!" Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Rolling his eyes, he turned to Lavender and said, "Looks like all those bludger hits have finally gone to his head."

This time Harry's anger was directed at Ron as well as Lavender. "Ron, you idiot! Hermione didn't write that letter. SHE did."

Harry's point to Lavender when he said "she" only made Ron look more confused.

"How do you know about the letter? And Harry, you're the idiot. _It was signed in Hermione's hand_."

By now Harry was so made he could hardly speak. "Ask. Hermione." He said, his eyes narrowed. "No way!" was Ron's intelligent reply. "So she can laugh at me more?"

Harry's scar stood out more then ever as he came that much closer to his exploding point. "_Ask. Her. Now_."

Ron stared at his shoes as he muttered "Fine. But only for the benefit of the doubt." Even though Ron would never have admitted it, Harry's words had actually sparked a tiny bit of hope deep down.

Very, very deep down.

"Where is she?" Ron asked.

_Oops._

There went Harry's flawless plan.

"Uh..." Harry thought for a moment. Finally he said, "How should I know? Get your lazy self out of the chair and go find her!"

Ron sighed. "Can't I just wait until _she _shows up?"

"NO!"

"F-fine," Ron stammered at Harry's anger. "I'm g-going already!"

But Ron was stopped in his tracks as Lavender touched his arm. Even though her face looked calm, her eyes shone as bright as fire.

"Can't you see he's lying?" she spoke quietly to Ron. (Well, more like _hissed_ quietly at Ron.) "Why would I forge a letter? As if I would ever want to go out with you."

Ron looked confused. "But… aren't you… with me right now?"

Lavender shed the hissing and tried a different tactic. Her shining eyes filled with tears as she told Ron, "I was just trying to help console you."

By now, Harry was past fed up by their quiet exchange. "ACCIOS RON!" He guided Ron with his wand right until he dumped him right outside the Great Hall's doors.

"It's up to you now, Ron."

A/N: I'm sooo sorry it's been so long! Hopefully you guys haven't forgotten about my story... I've been so busy lately. Seems like I hardly have a chance to breathe, let alone write a chapter. Hopefully this one's a good chapter.

Reviewer Comments

mewtwo to the power of two: Maybe this one is long enough for you?

compulsivereader: I'm honored you've asked me to be your beta, but I'm sorry to have to say no. I just don't have the time, and I wouldn't want to let you down. I'm very, very sorry.

Artemicion: Oh, yeah. Mean, spiteful, crafty, sly Lavender. And I loved your sign off, O Great Sock Puppet of Yellow Squirrels!

Icelandic Morning Glory: "More twists then O Henry"! Oh, thanks. One of the nicest compliments. :)

And of course, to Augurey: You are a spiffing reviewer, dah-ling. Oh, and by the way,have you read my reviews on your stories?

And thank you to the rest of my wonderful reviewers!


End file.
